


The Masked

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: "Don't take his obsession, or you'll end up on his killing list."Micheal Myers wasn't always a notorious killer. He was normal, like any other child. Though, his family wasn't really a caring one in his eyes; his sister the horny teenager, his baby sister nicknamed Boo, and his mother who was always out of the house. Micheal Myers only had one friend besides his family, who lived right next to his home.She was a caring four year old when she met him in January, their friendship like two peas in a pod. Though, their time was split, due to him going to school and her being homeschooled. Every day when Micheal came home, he sat on his porch in hopes that the girl would come find him.And she never disappointed.Micheal Myers would find the person who truly cared for him once again, even going as far to escape his prison at Smith's Grove Sanatorium to find her. But when a voice speaks to Micheal about the bond keeping he and the girl together with a cost, will he truly give up Haddonfield for one girl?





	1. The Bonds We Share

_Monday | September 12, 1961_

"Micheal! Michael!" The young girl called to the quiet boy who sat on his porch, his head snapping to her direction and a smile on his face. The young girl skidded to a stop and sat next to him, holding out a gift she had saved up for him. "Here! I saved up for it for you! Do you like it?" She smiled, holding out the large lollipop for the boy to take. 

 **"Lollipop,"** The small boy muttered, smiling at her as he held her hand lightly. The girl giggled, happy that the boy enjoyed her gift. They spoke for a bit, mostly the girl over Micheal himself. She was the complete opposite of the blonde (blending into brunette) boy, her nature radiating sweetness. 

 **"Want to go watch a movie?"** Michael asked, having being left by his older sister for some guy she was frisky with. A hum and a nod confirmed her interest, rushing into the Myers home, with permission from her mother who had just got back from the market up the street. Flopping on the couch, the girl hummed into a throw pillow as Michael squatted down to slip in the disk to flick through the channels to finally find  _Creature From The Black Lagoon_ playing on one of the many "Halloween in September" movies. 

Another quiet day in Haddonfield, indeed. 

────── 〔✿〕──────

_Friday | October 30th, 1963_

Michael sighed. Another fight lead to another detention again, and he knew his mother was disappointed in him. It was the day before Halloween, and he knew his sister would most likely flake on taking him trick-or-treating like she had did the last two years. His emotionless face shifted to a soft smile as he heard the familiar patter of feet and the weight on his chest made him look up to be met with the girl he'd grown so attached to. 

"Michael!" She smiled sweetly, pinching the blonde's cheeks. Softly pressing his hands against hers to say 'It hurts,' she let go with a giggle. "Are you going trick-or-treating tomorrow?" She asked, watering some plants in front of her yard with a bottle full of sink water. Michael grunted, shrugging. **"If Judith would take me this year."** He was clearly annoyed at his older sister, the stupid woman. He hated her guts, choosing to flirt with boys than take care of him and Boo. 

To be honest, he had an urge to kill her. 

No one has seen it yet, but he desperately wanted to end his suffering by killing her. It would make life a little better, and it would payback for all the shit he was put through. She forgot about him and Boo, leaving him and the small child alone to do whatever she did. Micheal had to learn to fend for himself and his baby sister. So much work for a small child. Hearing an older woman call her name, the girl he sat with shot up. 

"It's time for me to go, Michael. I'll see you later!" She exclaimed, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek as she ran to her mother who helped her into the car. Pressing her face against the glass, she waved at him as they drove off. Michael had a crush on her, but he'd never admit it. Michael had decided. 

Judith died tomorrow. 

────── 〔✿〕──────

_Saturday | October 31st, 1963_

"Michael!" The young girl called, and Michael's head snapped in her direction. His pale face tinted red as the girl twirled over to him. She was dressed as a witch, a cute little black dress with a purple ribbon around her waist. She held a little broomstick that matched her height and the cutest witch hat with a fake cat looking over to him. "Is it too much?" She asked, noticing his stare. Michael shook his head. 

 **"You look cute in it,"** He blurted by accident, her face lighting up in red. "Thanks, Michael," She smiled lightly, covering her face with a hand. Michael's own couldn't compare the one she had dressed in, his a simple clown outfit with a mask to go with it. "You look handsome," She responded with a small curtsey, giggling as he stood up to spin her around to look at the entire outfit. 

The evening crept over the thick lush trees as kids scrambled from their homes in outfits and bags begging to be filled. Michael was prepared for his time, the demons planning this all out in his head. Kissing her cheek as she left with her mother, Michael stalked in the house. Judith was already upstairs, her _"boyfriend_ " sneaking through the back door and doing whatever they were doing. 

Sitting on the couch, the young boy continued to watch a movie as he waited for his sister's activities to cease. He needed her alone, alone so he could kill her, make sure no one was watching or witnessed it with their own two eyes. Hearing the front door open and close, Micheal stood up and strolled into the kitchen. His hands grabbed hold of a large Kitchen Knife, pulling his clown mask down and heading upstairs. 

Not many moments after, the sound of a horrified scream echoed throughout the Myers estate, and child behind it all walked out the front door and stood near the pavement. His once clean clown mask covered in patterns of blood and a kitchen knife in his grasp.

The deed was done. 


	2. Memories

Michael Myers had committed murder. 

The girl didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to believe her best friend was gone. In her heart, she couldn't blame Michael; Judith never really seemed to care about him and Boo—well, Cynthia—so how could she blame him? She hated, though, the fact that he was taken before she could say goodbye to him or even spend their favorite holiday together! 

Her happy personality dissipated the longer he was away, coming home to hope to see him, to only cry for hours on end each day. She had started going to school after that, but she barely spoke anymore. She looked depressed-she was, no doubt about it. Doctor Loomis, Michael's psychologist, wanted her to see Michael, but her mother wouldn't allow it. 

Weeks after the murder, the family moved away. 

────── 〔✿〕──────

Saturday | October 25th, 1978 

"(Y/N)!" A chipper voice called over to the young woman. (Y/N) turned as she was nearly tackled into a hug. "Laurie!" The blondie giggled. "How was California?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Pretty good, minus the smog," (Y/N) chuckled, scratching the back of her neck. 

It had been years since she'd been back to Haddonfield, only coming back to visit and to never stay. But, she officially moved back, now a young adult. She could only remember hazy photos of her and a young boy, memories playing out that only seemed to have her face not blurred out along with her mother's. She could hear the boy talking, but it seemed deep and distorted. 

What made (Y/N) worried was the fact the town had become ominously scary and quiet. It was not because of Halloween, she knew-though, it would have been funny if it was for Halloween. The young children ranted constantly about this _Boogeyman_ character, whom the parents reacted harshly or terrified too the mention. What had she missed? 

Walking home, she waved her blonde friend off as she walked up the steps of her home. Noticing a letter poking from under the door, she knelt down and picked up the letter. Humming slightly, she unlocked her front door, sure to lock it back when she was inside. Setting her keys in the bowl by the door, she sat on the couch. Opening the letter with care, she unfolded the paper inside. 

_Dear Miss (Y/N),_

_You may or may not remember me, but my name is Dr. Sam Loomis. I know if my name doesn't sound familiar, than maybe the name Michael Myers sounds familiar._

Her eyes widened at the words. She knew that name, and she tried so very hard to focus and find a face. The image of her and the blurry faced boy popped up in her mind. The boy was a cute blonde, the partings in his hair showing some of the strands blending into brown. 

_I hate to person to have to tell you this-especially when I can't tell you in person. Do you remember Michael? He escaped from Smith's Grove and he's coming to find **you**. _

A gasp escaped her lips. What was he doing out? 

_We understand your concern, and you do not need to worry. His intentions with you are clearly unknown, but he's been infatuated with you since he was taken in. He never spoke a word, never moved or ate or showed any type of emotion. That changed the moment I mentioned your name; he attacked me, became so primal that it had me taken aback. His body language screamed to never hear me say your name._

_You've become his object of obsession._

_Do you remember Michael's younger sister? I believe he nicknamed her Boo for a while. Her name is Cynthia Myers, but her name has been changed to protect her. His original plan was to get rid of his sister, but now that he knows you're here, I believe his plan has shifted to you. Be careful, I will come by when I can to periodically check up on you, but call me if you see or find him._

_—Dr Samuel Loomis_

Folding the letter, she stared at nothing. Her childhood friend-and slight crush-who had murderous tendencies had escaped the one place that he could be contained for 15 years? With a soft huff, (Y/N) set off to make a cup of coffee for herself, unaware of the man in the latex mask stalking from in the woods. 

A little knock at her door caught her attention, opening it to be met with a small girl and boy. "Miss! Miss! The Boogeyman is coming!" The young girl spoke. "He's coming for you, Miss!" The boy chipped in, rushing away from her home in a slightly frantic manner. 

From beyond the trees, underneath the mask Michael wore, a grin crossed his lips. She was his, and no one would stop him from claiming her. 


	3. The Night He Came Home

_Friday | October 31st, 1978_

The clatter of pots and pans echoed throughout the lonely (L/N) residence as (Y/N) moved to make herself a simple breakfast for lunch—Bacon and Eggs. She moved with ease, clapping the pan to the stove and turning the flame on to warm the cool metal. Opening the refrigerator, she pulled out a pack or prepackaged bacon strips and a bowl with three eggs. Letting the bacon simmer in the pan, she flicked the TV on with the remote on the side table as the televison burst to life with electronic music—a perfect mood for cooking and cleaning in peace. While she worked and cleaned, Michael watched from a distance. This was the girl he had grown to obsess over after he was captured and thrown into Smith's Grove—he loved her with all of his fading heart. Even if his eyes were dark and dead, his still beating heart yearned for that sweet affection she gave to him as a young boy. It took everything for Michael to not snatch up her beautiful form and take her away, but he had a sibling to deal with before then. Watching her dance beautifully as she worked made Michael more eager to kill his sister and collect what is rightfully his. 

Leaving the thick brush of the trees, (Y/N) saw a flash of white and tilted her head. What had that been? Shrugging her shoulders and laughing to herself, she continued. It had not taken long to fix herself breakfast, eating moderately and going back and forth with Halloween decorations. A previously carved out pumpkin sit in a box on a lone chair in the dining room, ready to have a candle placed inside to radiate that spooky glow around her porch. Setting up a bowl of sweet treats by the door for trick-or-treaters, she finished up her spooky ghosts and cat cutouts by the door and smiled at her work. "Perfect!" She whispered to herself, placing the dishes in the dishwasher to clean for later. A knock at her door startled her, opening it without hesitation to reveal Laurie. "(Y/N)! Happy Halloween!" The girl exclaimed, holding her friend. "Happy Halloween, Laurie. What are you doing today?" (Y/N) asked, bringing her friend inside as they plopped on the couch together. 

"Babysitting job—I don't really go to parties, I would've just stayed home and handed out candy," She huffed, setting her books on the table. "I plan on staying home and handing out candy—would you like me to help you with your job? I have nothing else better to do, you know my place is a safe haven for you and I," (Y/N) smiled as Laurie hopped up, clearly excited. "That would be wonderful! I'll split the pay with you, since you are helping me after all!" A deal was made and they shook hands, settling on the couch to binge some afternoon movies. "When do you start?" (Y/N) asked, wanting to know so she could get dressed and drive to wherever they needed to go. "Eh, it's 3:04, in about 4 hours. You think it would be better to take Tommy trick or treating early?" (Y/N) shrugged at the question, not really sure. "It would probably be best, yes. Don't want to be out too late,  with all those gross teenagers roaming around doing nasty shit everywhere, you know?"

Laughs were shared between the two as the movie went to commercials, Laurie remembering something. "You know, when I was walking here, there was some guy in a white mask staring at me. He watched me in class, and then watched me walking here and disappeared behind a tall hedge," Laurie shivered, not happy about the odd man. "Sounds like you have a stalker, or some long term prankster on your hands. It is Halloween, Laurie—and you're naturally beautiful, so I'm not surprised," (Y/N) spoke, getting up from the couch and grabbing a bag of snack size Hershey bars from her pantry. Talking until the movie started, they watched in silence

────── 〔✿〕──────

The distant sound of a phone ringing brought (Y/N) out of her daydream, finishing up with dressing in a comfortable sweater and thick black jeans. Looking over at the clock on her wall, the hands sat at 7:30 though it looked more like 8:30. Scrambling to the phone, she pulled it up to her ear. "Laurie? Should I come over now?" (Y/N) asked, already knowing that it was Laurie. "Yes please! Anne dropped off little Lindsey she was babysitting here to go do whatever she does with her boyfriend. I'm a little uneasy about that guy from before, and Tommy keeps saying there's someone outside when there isn't anyone." Laurie sounded a little scared, and that was enough. "I'll be there in ten minutes!" (Y/N) spoke as she set the phone back down, not noticing the line going dead as she put it down. Closing and locking the door, the shape of a man watch her as she left in her car. 

Not long after, (Y/N) arrived at the house Laurie was babysitting at. She could see the kids watching The Thing from her car and it made her smile a touch. Exiting the vehicle, she immediately knocked on the door and was greeted by Tommy. "Laurie!" He called as Laurie stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room to greet her. Welcoming her inside, she watched as Tommy and Lindsey continued their movie. "Has that guy shown his face?" (Y/N) asked Laurie, tilting her head as she ate a chocolate bar. Laurie shook her head, actually relieved that she hadn't seen the weird man. Noticing the time, she excused herself and took the kids upstairs to get some rest. Staring outside, she swore she saw something moving in the darkness in front of the Wallace home. Cleaning up just a bit, she settled to wash the dishes in the sink. Hearing Laurie come back downstairs, the phone rang as Laurie went to pick it up. Her voice was muffled by the sound of running water and the clicking of glass. From the look on Laurie's face, she seemed concerned as (Y/N) looked over. "You okay, Laurie?"

Laurie shook her head, gesturing over to the Wallace home. "A friend of mine just called. At first, I thought it was a prank, but it sounded like she was being choked and then she just stopped. I'm worried." Drying her hands, she stood by the door and opened it. "If you want to check on here, I'll be right here if you need me," She promised, Laurie walking our of the home and turning back for some kind of comfort—(Y/N) giving a smile. With that, Laurie set off to check on her friends, not noticing The Shape watching her every move. 


End file.
